Don't say goodbye when you still have something to say
by Dente-di-leone
Summary: Don't say goodbye when you still have something to say!


**Hi guys (^^)*, so this is my second fic, bwahaha, maybe it's not good, either. I feel that it's very bad but…anyway, I just posted it.**

** Actually, this is not the story that I'd intended to write, it's just that something suddenly popped up in my head at the middle of the night while I was staying up late, listening to "Like we never love at all" (my fav love song) and reading a Vietnamese love poem.**

** Warning: bad plot, bad writing style and OOCness.**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama, though I love to. Once Gintama were mine, it'd definitely be turned into OkiKagu-tama, so it shouldn't be**

* * *

It was another normal closing ceremony, another normal school year ending in Gintama High School, but to somebody else, to the students of 3z class, it's very different. They'd been through their last school year, and this day is the last day for them to be in the school as students. Some cried, some smiled, and some were hugging one another in turn, greeting and bidding their goodbyes.

She ran from place to place. She's looking for him. She knew too well all the places where he could be…

"What's up, China? You're panting like a pig!"

A very familiar voice came to her as she opened the door to the terrace.

"Shut up, sadist! We need to talk now!" The girl tried to say between her gasps.

"Hmn? Okay, okay! So what's up?"

"Err… uhm…I just wanna say… 'C'mon Kagura, speak your mind, be brave'…err…uhm….."

Her eyes shut tightly. Clenching her fists, the words gradually came out from her pinkish lips.

"…..Goodbye"

A short moment of silence came next to it.

"That's all, China?"-A disappointing sigh couldn't help but escape from him"Tsk, so, goodbye also to you."

"Uhm, bye bye"Hesitantly, she turned and started walking away, she had many things she wanted to say, but now it only came out as "goodbye". She didn't expect everything ending up this way. She can't blame anyone; it's all her fault for not being brave enough. She had lost to her pride and her timid side.

"Hey, China!"

"Wh…what?" The Yato girl turned around. A glimmer of hope was raised in the bottom of her heart.

"I…" The boy spoke with a halt and averted his eyes from the waiting girl, drew a sharp breath. Then all of a sudden, looked right into her blue eyes determinedly.." I have something I need to tell you"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"KAGURA-CHAN! There you are! What are you doing here? You're gonna miss the bus! Hurry up!"

Came the voice of Otae from the door behind Kagura, she was panting heavily, probably because she had searched for her little sister everywhere.

"Anego? Okay, I'm get going! Sadist, what do you want to tell me?" She said, giving him a hopeful look.

"Err. Ah, I just wanna say: Forever gone, forever you, you annoying monster."

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU? YOU DAMN BASTARD_"

Her sentence was cut off as Otae dragged her away.

"Stupid!" He cursed himself after she'd already gone.

* * *

It was the first day of her senior high school year, she ran like a wind to the bus stop. Her bus was leaving, but with her speed, she could catch it without any difficulty. Yeah, she wouldn't have been late for school if when she had just set one foot on the bus; a sandy-haired boy hadn't done the same and even tried to push her away. Glaring fiercely at each other, they did everything they could to get on the bus before the other.

The result is: the bus left, leaving behind the two dumfounded and angry teens, those who had focused too much on their own fight. Hence, they had to catch the later one and so they were both late for school. He blamed her, she blamed him and they constantly blamed each other on their entire way to school.

=Hate at first sight

He got to his new class, boringly looked around, chose at random a seat then covered his eyes by his red mask and started to take a nap.

A few minutes later, she stepped in that room, looked around and sat down on an empty seat near the window, totally didn't notice the sleeping boy beside her. Peace filled the class until the dead-fish-eyed teacher told all class' members to give an introductory speech about themselves in front of the others.

Three months had passed since that day of school. He'd done many things to piss her off: adding eraser bits in her bento, putting red ants in her clothes, drawing on her face when she sleeps, etc. And she had never failed to pick a fight with him after that.

He insulted her results in exams and she retorted it with how useless he was for failing time and time again to kill Hijikata.

He came across her standing on a high chair in a secondhand bookshop choosing books, probably because she had too little money or she might have spent it on buying sukonbu. Anyway, using secondhand book didn't matter to her; she would rarely even open it. And what did he do? "Accidentally" kicking the chair to let her tumble down, causing many books to fall over and hit her small body as well. As a result, a formidable fight broke out. After that, he had to use his own money to make up for the damage they had caused because she almost had no money,(and it's not really her mistake at all so she refused to let her precious little money go away). Lucky for him it's not a bookshop selling newly published books, or else he couldn't have been able to live through that month.

He hadn't known her birthday until he saw her friends presenting and greeting her. So in the same day, a thin nylon bag containing water mixed with yogurt, oil and flour was placed in her locker. As she placed her hand there to take out her clothes, that whole slimy mixture just burst and splashed all over her body.

On his birthday, Otae's "dark matter" was thrown right to his face as he insolently boasted about the amount of his gifts and how much he was admired without forgetting to give her some insult.

Blah blah blah…

=After over 1 year, he still hated her and she still hated him.

Nothing changed in the several months later

Maybe until…

On a school trip to the beach, he didn't know how (he had slept during the progress), his classmates all joined together in drawing and writing in the sand. To him, it's only a silly activity in which people draw or write their wants, wishes, etc, in the sand, then let them be swept away by the wave. He wrote some for his own, too ("Die, Hijikata!" in case you want to know) but soon dropped doing "that crap". Adding more in the sadist's boredom, Hijikata wasn't there so he couldn't try to assassinate that mayo freak. Therefore the only thing left to past time was teasing his "dear pet". Much to the boy's surprise, she's sitting away from the others and seemed to be kinda sad, though he didn't really give a fuck. Many ideas of pissing her off popped up in his head: he could come close to her then pretend to accidentally walk over her drawing, or add some more details in her work to turn it into a perverted picture, or simply insult what she drew, etc, they made him grin deviously like a terrorist.

Unexpectedly, the drawing of a 4-member family appeared in front of his eyes, the littlest girl in that picture had two buns so it wasn't hard for him to figure out that it's her family.

He still intended to tease her till he noticed a circle drawn above the mother's head

And so, his China was left alone in peace without her work being ruined, it remained unchanged until the wave and wind swept it away.

It was such a gloomy day when she came across him sitting alone on a bench. It'd been raining the whole day, the sky looked so grayish as if a storm's coming. He sat there, sullen and pathetic; his fists' were clenched tightly, and looked like he also gritted his teeth in anger. She knew the reason behind that act. That morning, his sister's health suddenly got worse so they had to take her to the nearest hospital. And at this time, it's not difficult for her to tell that the results of her checkup had been very bad. Something clicked in the girl's heart, it dragged her closer to the bench, forced her to sit down, and only responded on his tired glare and "Go away, China! If you insist on letting your ugly face annoy me more, I'll beat you to death" with:

"As if you could! You damn sadist!"

Then, the only peaceful thing left was monotonous sound of the rain, covering the "How dare you pinch me, hands off your filthy hands" and "let go of my hair, you bitch monster"

…..

They stepped in the class, panted while sweating heavily, their clothes were such a mess, she's even wearing his jacket, and they'd been late for the evening class. Every class member was immediately flabbergasted. The two sadists looked like they just had s*x. Ginpachi-sensei grimaced at the sight he was seeing.

Actually, all the things had happened were simply due to his fans who hid her shoes somewhere and quickly concluding that it's his fault, she forced him to find them for her. After searching around and some "little" argument, her shoes were finally found lying on the branch of a tree in the school's back yard. Using the pretext of wearing a skirt, the sadistic girl "politely" asked the boy to climb up the tree to take them down for her. Everything would have gone smoothly if "teasing her" hadn't popped up in his head as he reached those shoes. Waving them in front of her eyes defiantly from the branch, he then took out a permanent market and started drawing on her precious shoes. Panic and anger immediately clicked her, she climbed up that tree as fast as she could while yelling non-stop at him. A struggle broke out right then and after a while, the branch reached its limit to handle their weight, it snapped, making them to fall down freely. Fortunately (or unfortunately), she timely grabbed a branch jutting out and at an appropriate time, he grabbed her shirt.

*RIPE*

They both landed on the ground without any bone breaking or any serious injury. But the back of her shirt was completely torn off.

*end of flashback*

"W…wh…what have you done during the whole lunch break? And Ka…Kagura, why are you wearing Souichirou-kun's jacket?"

The white-haired teacher stammered.

"We're at the back yard, and he tore off my shirt so I have to wear this" The red-haired girl innocently answered.

*SHOCK*

*THUNDER AND LIGHTNING CROSSED THE CLASS*

"SOUICHIROU-KUN, WHY DID YOU DO "THAT THING" WITH MY DEAR DAUGHTER!"

"Calm down, sir. It's not my fault. It's her fault for annoying me" The boy deadpanned.- "And you got it wrong, sir. I'd rather die than do that thing with this monster."

"Really? So what had happened?"

They told him the whole story (together with blaming each other) then they both had to stand in the corridor outside the class, holding two water buckets in their hands as a punishment for "making a vulnerable teacher worry" (I think he was more worried about his safety, her bald father and siscon brother would surely have his head if their cute Kagura was deflowered :P)

…

"It's all your fault."

"No, it's all your fault."

"It's your fault."

"It's your_"

"SHUT UP OR I'LL HAVE YOU TWO CLEAN THE TOILET AFTER CLASS!"

Ginpachi-sensei leaned out of the class' window and yelled angrily at those students.

~Silence~

"It's still your fault, China." He stubbornly claimed.

'Sadist, if you still treasure your life, shut it already."

"As if you can do it, loudmouth."

"I'm not gonna be the one to do it, Sadist. Today is my Nii-chan's day off and he said he would come to carry me home. So if he found out that I have to clean a filthy toilet with a filthy brat, Gin- chan would definitely be beaten to death, of course the brat messing with me this much *glance* wouldn't be safe, too. I don't give a fuck about you but my Gin-chan mustn't be hurt."

"Great! He still owes a fight for daring to give me such a foul look when it's apparently his sister who disturbed my peace. As if I had forced you to stay there with me in the rain. Tsk, those hard-core siscon, I don't get what's on their mind."

"You think you have the right to say that last line!? You and him are just the same. You act like a freak baby when you're with your sister and turn into a hideous childish assassin when Hijikata is around her. By the way, you stand no chance against my Nii-chan, he's ten times stronger than me." (And I was such a fool to have made some effort to console you).

"You can't compare that way, China. My sister is an angel, not a monster like you. And I'm amazing, not a bastard like Hijikata".

"The hell! Err, speaking about your sis, how is she now? How… much time left?"

*Eyes widened*

*Blink blink*

"What do you mean, China? Time left? Are you wishing my sister to die soon?" The boy knitted his browns, asked in slight anger.

"Wh…what? No, of course no. I really like her. But coz of your actions days ago seemed like her health was quite bad."

"My actions? What actions? Uh huh, I think you misunderstood something, that time the bastard Hijikata pissed me off. He dared to…"

"Let me guess! He came to visit your sister, making her very happy that she almost forgot your presence, or maybe she even want you to get somewhere else to let them be "just the two of us"?"

"She . is . not . happy! She only respected the properties."

"So… I'm right, just that? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Grr, it's totally not worth my precious time and energy to care about. I should have listened to Gin-chan, never be good to a jerk."

"I never told you to do that. And you cared about it? Oh, you like me? Why, I'm not surprised!?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I'll tell Nii-chan to kill you…"

"Tch, but thanks. Anyway, I don't want to be in debt with you."

"Huh? What?"

"Are you deaf? I said "thanks""

"…"

"…"

"I'll spare your life this time."

"As if I can't keep it. By the way, don't soil my jacket by your filthy booger."

"Whatever, damn sadist."

But she smiled lightly as a response.

….

In a school's football match between boys and girls in class 3z., they had a "small" bickering while trying to have the ball. So Hasegawa_ the main referee had to give them the red card forcing them to leave the match so that its order could be kept, (though that was not efficient at all because those two sadists were not the only ones causing ruckus, they're just the first). After that match, they found the Madao teacher lying unconscious in the school's backyard with some signs showing that he was assaulted and he didn't dare to say anything but:" Please save me from those two monsters, save me"

Meanwhile in the classroom

"Hoh. I didn't know you're such a rotten sadist."

"Heh. That's my line. You're the one hanging him upside down then pouring water in his nose. Urg, brutal."

"You're not innocent as well, China. You treated him like a punching bag. And if it hadn't been for his fear of me, he would have spilled your name."

"Oh please, my cuteness can turn every man into an M. I don't need you."

"Bitch please! Every man? Why do I only feel like beating the crap out of you!?"

"Cuz you're not a man. Too simple." She shrugged.

"I'm not a man? Go overnight with me once and see what I can turn you into" *smirk*

"GYAAAA! You perverted bastard!"

With that line, she gave him a fatal kick to his d**k then turned and walked away, left the boy alone with his extreme pain.

….

On her birthday:

-"Happy birthday to you, moron" was written on her face.

- When she was eating on the sly some candies and chocolate receiving from a male student in the class, he reported it to the sweet- addicted teacher. Her sweet gifts were immediately confiscated and never returned.

-ETC.

But the worst was, when a cake filled with chili sauce was placed in her drawer, she thought it's a gift from a secret admirer of hers so she immediately shoved it into her mouth without thinking much.

Outside the class, a boy with sandy hair grinned from ear to ear at seeing her rage and her painful shriek . She yelled profusely, asking for water, but somehow, all the class member's bottles of water had disappeared. Then he showed up, stood in front of her and drank freely from a bottle of water he was holding, totally enjoyed her angry and desirous look. Finally, he gave the bottle to her and forced the girl to receive it as a birthday gift, which meant (as he said) she had to give him a present in return when his birthday comes. Of course she couldn't accept that thing easily, but she had no choice at all. And so, things went on.

On his birthday, nothing abnormal happened between them. He flattered himself about his popularity; she kicked him to fall out of the chair in front of the full-of-hatred look other girls gave her. He insulted her, she snapped back. He punched her; she threw a chair at him, etc.

He patiently waited; she seemed to have completely forgotten about the deal months ago.

Until after class came, she throw him a tiny box which he instinctively caught easily.

"It's…it's not really for you. It's just …just an indirect gift for Mitsuba-san."

Then she left, swiftly. He curiously opened the box, inside it; was a health amulet which meant to give its owner's kin a good health.

"Tch, that monster, she maybe not that really stupid at all."

And he just couldn't help but smile after that.

…..

It was on a picnic to an amusement park lead by the teachers of Gintama High school; he knew too well that she couldn't swim so he pretended to trip and push her down the deepest pool then stood still and enjoyed her hopeless striving.

She had her revenge by provoking him to ride the roller coaster and secretly taking off his safety belt.

Ginpachi-sensei saved her then as he gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, the first time he regretted what he had done.

Many girls surrounded and profusely asked after him as he got off the roller coaster in an extremely pathetic aspect (vomited also). Somehow she felt like punching the crap out of those bitches…

But they immediately tried to shake off that strange feeling.

…..

She thoughtfully stepped in the class, dropped herself on the seat. Yesterday, Otae dragged her to a store and asked for her help to choose some bars of chocolate. Until that time did she know about Valentine's Day. Taking out a bar of chocolate from her bag, she placed it on the table and stared at that thing. It's the only bar of chocolate left after she had given them to each of her dearest ones. So this time she couldn't think of anyone left whom she could give it to. Megane, her Gin-chan, Nii-chan, baldy father, Anego…. Even Sadaharu; already had their parts. Besides all of them, the nearest one is…. "Oh forget it"-The girl mumbled with a soft tone, tiredly dropped her head on the table and spaced out the window. It's raining, drop by drop.

Pitter patters pitter…

"Hmm, should I…"

Pitter patters pitter…

Her eyelids gradually got heavier….

Pitter patters…

"Forget it, maybe I should just give it to myself." A thought briefly crossed her mind before everything turned dark.

A cold wind lightly blew against her pale skin. Opening the sapphire eyes, she found herself standing in a very beautiful place, wind's blowing, sun's shining, birds' singing, grass' gently rubbing against her bare feet. And right in front of her eyes, a bar of chocolate was capering as if inviting her. She chased, chased and chased after it. It was so close, she'd almost touched it. Suddenly, a hand reached out for her, grabbed the bar. Raising her eyes, the Yato girl only caught a glimpse of a sandy hair and an obnoxious smirk.

*Blink*

She realized she was not in that beautiful place anymore. It seemed that she had been oversleeping during her afternoon class, but more importantly: her bar of chocolate had disappeared. No need to think much, the girl soon came to a conclusion that her biggest rival had stolen it away. Searching around the school, Kagura's determined to take it back at all cost or at least tell right to his face insolently that if he wanted her chocolate so bad, he should ask for it, not steal it away. Somehow, her intuition finally led her to the terrace.

He was there, calm and deadpan as ever, totally not surprised at her angry face; only responded to her appearance by pointing to the sky.

"Look, double rainbow."

She instinctively looked up, her sapphire eyes widened, it's right there in the sky. Unconsciously, her feet dragged her closer to the balcony (closer to him as well) to get a better look.

"Amazing!"

"Oh~, so a bubble-headed monster still can be sensitive to beauty."

"Shut up, of course I can! By the way, did you steal…"

"Hey, the cloud over there looks very alike to the crap you're always eating."

"What? It apparently looks like a rectangle. AND SUKONBU IS NOT CRAP."

"Maa~. I don't give a damn. And the one beside it looks like handcuffs."

"Urg, you sicko! It's clearly a pair of glasses."

"Are you blind? It's obviously handcuffs."

"You're just being a sadist. It's a pair of glasses."

"They're handcuffs."

"It's a pair of glasses…"

*Rumble of stomach*

"Tch, such an annoying monster!" The sadist grumbled as he took out a bar of chocolate, broke it in two then gave her a half "Want some?"

"Eh? Isn't it my choco…"

"China, one more word and you get nothing." Deadpanned the boy.

"Wha…"

Her sentence was quickly cut off as he rudely put the chocolate in her mouth. Turning his gaze to the sky, he said heedlessly while calmly nibbling his part.

"You know what? My sister said that if you declare your love to your lover when there's double rainbow, you won't be rejected."

"Eh? But Anego told me that if a boy declares his love to me in front of a double rainbow, sooner or later I'll lose my virginity no matter what even if I want it or not. Therefore I shouldn't let any boy do that to me."

She looked at him with wonder in her eyes after having devoured all her chocolate.

"Hmm, I think, they are just the same."

"Really? Ohh~…"

"…."

"…."

"….Such a stupid thing, right?..."

"But what if it's true? Tch,Tch, this world is so full of dangerous things" The girl slightly shook her head, causing a chuckle being formed on the boy's lips.

Then silence filled the air until they left

…..

And nothing is as stupid as a girl whose shirt was worn with the wrong side up, rushing into class, grabbing the collar of a boy and letting out a stream of abuse towards him.

"Oi, oi, China. What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't play dumb! Give me back my normal shirt, you bastard!"

"Hmm, isn't your shirt still on you now? What's wrong with it or; don't tell me, you don't even know how to wear a shirt in the right way?" He deadpanned while coolly pulling her shirt up and lowering his head to look inside.

"GYYYAAA! YOU PERVERT!"

*BANG*

"It's worth it anyway" he secretly thought after receiving a fatal punch from her.

There's someone who had sneakily replaced her normal shirt with another shirt, and it had a very big line "SOUGO-SAMA, PLEASE LET ME BE YOUR PET" printed on it. No wonder why she insisted that he's the culprit.

And that day was White Day

But she totally had no idea what White Day was. She didn't even know about its existence.

After the lunch break, the Yato girl had to keep being at school, regarding that stupid shirt -still the wrong side up, trying to ignore the sarcastic snigger of other girls and curious look of some students. Before taking her seat in the class, she still managed to give the boy sitting beside her a fierce glance.

"Oi, oi, China! Why are you so shy? Just directly confess to me. Maybe I'll be so clement that I'll consider it."

A tiny red formed on her plumb cheeks

"I . hate . you."

"So why are u blushing?"

"It because I'm angry."

A small tired sigh escaped from him, his facade turned into a fake painful expression:

"So cruel, how could you say those words to such a kind-hearted, innocent but delicate boy like me? It broke my fragile soul? The hell is wrong with this world now, since when did it become this evil?"

"Eww! I'm surprised you haven't barfed at your words yet."

"China, denying is not a good way to let your wish be fulfilled. Stop acting like a tsundere; it doesn't suit you at all."

"Eh? Telling me to confess to you? You fall for me so badly that you had to use this childish trick? Tch, just spill your gut directly and maybe I'll spend a little of my precious time on thinking about it."

"You're flattering yourself to such a degree that it's become so inappropriate. No one will ever like an annoying monster like you."

"Whatever. But there won't be anyone who would truly like a rotten sadist like you, too."

And that's how the White Day ended.

….

All he ever said to her about "love" or "like" was "no one will ever like an annoying monster like you".

But there were many times he "accidentally" came across her standing under a roof after their class, waiting for the rain to stop.

He would always say something to piss her off first, "generously" offer her his umbrella to use it together and she would accept it because there's no other choice, then, in the end, they both end up being wet, totally exhausted for verbally and physically fighting in the rain on their way back to her home.

If only she'd known that he's the one hiding her parasol.

Definitely she would have gotten mad at him first but maybe after that, her mini-mini-mini-sized brain might have figured out the thing that he wished she knew.

His heart beat faster one or two just by seeing her sitting alone in the class room, spacing out heedlessly the window, some breezes slightly moved her red bangs covering her forehead, her pair of glasses was not there, revealing her beautiful cerulean eyes, her lips curved in a vacant smile

If only he'd known he's the reason behind that smile

Surely he would have gotten too insolent at first but then, he might have had enough courage to say the thing he wanted to say earlier.

…..

Anyway,

That was their last chance, and they both missed it.

At this moment, time seemed to have left their feelings behind.

* * *

**I know. I know it sucks. Feel free to criticize me. But, anyway, this fic is my baby, so I'll continue it no matter what people may say. **

**To Rhaide-san, thank u so so so much for helping me edit this fic. Love u 333**


End file.
